<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>欣然擁抱的墜落 by binhoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430775">欣然擁抱的墜落</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/binhoo/pseuds/binhoo'>binhoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/binhoo/pseuds/binhoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>作者：冰瑚<br/>衍生：哈利波特Harry Potter<br/>配對：LV/HP<br/>分級：PG-15<br/>注意：1231魔王打打生賀！原作向AU，一個黑暗方勝利的世界與養成。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, LV/HP, Top!Voldemort - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>欣然擁抱的墜落</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他並不知道那一切是如何發生的。<br/>那天他就和往常一樣，在接受一頓打罵後被關進樓梯下的碗櫥，他肥胖的表哥在樓梯上故意上上下下的踩踏，讓灰塵、蜘蛛掉落到他床單上。而他只是抱住了自己，蜷縮在黑暗中的一角。<br/>他緊緊地摀住耳朵，在越來越快的心跳中無聲地尖叫，希望這一切停止。他不想被咒罵、被追打，被當成附近孩子們的沙包，不想聽見親人們刻薄的侮辱。<br/>他想起稍早伴隨著一陣毒打的、來自他姨丈的咆哮──</p><p>「我就說了，他是個怪物，一個和他父母一樣的小雜種！只會給我們添麻煩，當初就不應該收留這個怪胎──」<br/>不，他才不是什麼怪物，他攤開手掌，被淚水模糊的視線望著被木屑劃破的粗糙掌心。<br/>他不是，他們才是。</p><p>他久久地抱著自己，默默數著心跳，一下，兩下，直到外面的混亂與吵鬧終於平息下來。他仍然在數著，搖晃著身軀，一下又一下地。<br/>彷彿經過了很久很久以後，那扇門才再度被推開。<br/>他警惕地抬頭瞪向來人，卻在對上一張從未見過的臉時愣住了。那是個男人，黑色的頭髮，深色的雙眼，皮膚蒼白得像擺在壁爐上的瓷器，面容是他從未見過的、不知該如何形容的好看。</p><p>「讓我看看……找到了什麼？」男人一手搭在窄小的門框上，嘴角微微勾起，綻開了迷人的微笑，「是一隻小蛇？」<br/>「我……我不是蛇。」他吸著鼻子，用哭得沙啞的聲音虛弱地反駁。<br/>男人輕笑的嗓音低啞，那雙眼底閃過暗紅的光，緊盯著他的貪婪讓他有些畏懼地往牆角縮了縮。<br/>「外面那些，是你做的嗎？」<br/>男人詢問的語氣溫柔，讓他怔愣了好一會，才傻傻地反問：「做了什麼？」</p><p>於是那個倚著門框的男人又是一陣笑，等到終於停止了，才慵懶地朝他伸出一隻手，骨節修長、肌膚白皙，對著他攤平了掌心。<br/>「過來。」對方命令。</p><p>他用手搓了搓膝蓋，不是很想聽一個陌生人的話，畢竟蠢笨連他的表哥都知道不能隨便跟一個不認識的人走。但是他有點害怕，就好像感知到了某種危險的東西，就像每次有人準備朝他揮舞拳頭時，他總會先一步的躲開那樣。<br/>他慢慢站起，挪到門口，握住男人的手指，被對方遠低於常人的體溫凍了下，忍不住一陣哆嗦。</p><p>「讓我看看……」男人用另一隻手粗魯地將他的臉抬起，在他的眼角、顴骨撫過，「一雙綠眼睛？你叫什麼名字？男孩。」<br/>「我、我是──Harry，Harry Potter。」被那樣冰涼的手指給攫住下顎，Harry只能給予有些含糊不清的回應。<br/>「Potter家的？」男人挑高了眉，露出一個耐人尋味的笑，「哦……的確，我記得Potter家的都死了，難怪會將你寄放在麻瓜這裡。」</p><p>Harry戰戰競競地仰著頭，不敢對那些他聽不明白的詞彙發出半點疑問。他看著男人垂眸，感受著男人漫不經心地將手貼在他的脖頸上，漸漸地收緊，Harry不懂對方想要做什麼，但並不妨礙他因為感受到那陣森冷的氣息而開始顫抖。<br/>「真是可憐的孩子，被孤獨地拋棄在這裡。」男人細聲說著，語調溫柔無比，曲起的手指自他眼角撫過，「Harry，男孩──告訴我，你想離開這裡嗎？」<br/>Harry愣愣地眨眼，思考了好一會才覺得自己明白了男人的意思。</p><p>──他想離開嗎？<br/>無數個夜裡，當他獨自躺在黑暗的櫥櫃裡，在他又錯失了一頓晚餐，在他渾身疼痛，受到那些言語上的冷落時──當然，他想離開，他從很久以前就想過，然而他並沒有其他可以去的地方。<br/>「你、你可以帶我離開嗎？」<br/>「是，我能帶你離開，還可以給你另一個比這裡更好的家。」</p><p>Harry努力地吸氣，忍住差點就要滑落的淚水。那瞬間，他覺得眼前的這個男人變得更加迷人了，那頭烏黑的、比夜晚還美麗的髮，深邃而神祕的眼，還有那張俊美到難以形容的臉，就連男人樸素的、古怪的黑色長袍都忽然變得順眼了起來。<br/>他握緊男人的手指，一隻手不夠，很快又加上另一隻，最後幾乎整個人都攀附在那隻手臂上。</p><p>「我想離開。」Harry小聲地道，他清了清喉嚨，更堅定地說：「請你，請帶我走──」<br/>男人勾起嘴角，稍微施力就將他拖出了這個狹小的空間。<br/>「跟我來，Harry，記住，周圍的一切對你而言都不再重要了……不要去看，也不需要記下來，只要跟著我走。」</p><p>Harry踉蹌地跟隨男人的步伐往前走，邁步在斷垣殘壁的瓦礫間，他踩到了幾顆碎石，目光所及全是破碎的。他有些茫然地偏過頭，發現Dursley家的牆壁幾乎全垮了，粉刷的外牆剝落，露出裡頭深色的磚石，Petunia阿姨貼在壁爐上的相框掉在地上，玻璃碎成好幾塊，但他沒有聽見Petunia阿姨歇斯底里的尖叫；Vernon姨丈最愛的那張長沙發被整片摔落的天花板給壓著，他從石塊的縫隙中發現了不祥的深紅液體；他同樣也沒看見Dudley，假如Dudley知道他最愛的那輛自行車已經被碎石給砸歪的話，肯定會衝出來大哭大鬧的──<br/>但沒有，這裡的一切都很安靜，只有他，和這個牽著他的男人。<br/>Dursley一家去哪裡了呢？Harry迷惘地思考著，但在下一秒，他險些被瓦礫給絆倒，又被男人伸來的手給扶正後，他很快就不去想了。</p><p>他們走出了本該是這間房屋正門的位置，步下幾乎不再完好的台階。<br/>很奇怪，即使Dursley家殘破不堪得彷彿被劇烈的地震給摧殘了，這條路上的其他住家卻依舊完好，並且沒有半個人因為這裡奇特的景象而出來圍觀。這一切都太不真實了。<br/>他更加迷糊地跟上男人的步伐，踩過Petunia阿姨總是精心打理過的草坪，停在人行道上。</p><p>在Harry竭盡全力地仰頭，努力望向男人的同時，對方用手臂環過他的背脊，將他虛虛地摟起，讓他陷於那身材質柔軟的長袍之中。Harry有些慌亂地伸手，努力揪住對方滑不溜丟的袖子，不讓自己從這個擁抱中掉落。<br/>「現在，你可以知道我的名字了──」男人深刻而迷人的臉龐離他很近，呼吸就吐在他的臉頰上，讓他只能被迫對上那雙彷彿隱藏著許多情緒的眼睛，並且逐漸為那樣深邃的美麗而沉迷，「Voldemort，我允許你這麼稱呼。」<br/>「Voldemort。」Harry小心翼翼地複述一遍。<br/>男人勾起嘴角，命令他：「閉上眼睛。」</p><p>Harry乖巧地閉上眼，男人在他耳邊說了一個音節古怪的詞，接著他聽見空氣被撕裂開的聲音，感受到一陣彷彿被用力擠壓過的不適，就好像他穿過窄小的管道，身體被迫扭曲了那麼片刻──隨後一切又變得正常起來。<br/>「睜開眼，Harry。」<br/>於是他張開雙眼，最先映入他眼中的是燦爛的陽光──藍天、白雲，空氣是清澈的，周圍的樹林蓊鬱，而在他視線的盡頭，一幢被綠意環繞的豪華宅邸就坐落在那處，他們正佇立在大門鐵柵欄的不遠處。<br/>Harry愣愣地看著，直到男人將他放下，讓他的雙腳重新落到地面。</p><p>「喜歡嗎？我的家。」男人誘哄般的嗓音喚回Harry的注意力，讓他在看向對方時用力地點頭，於是男人說話的語調瞬間又變得更加柔和了，「很好，因為這裡以後也是你的家。」<br/>Harry眨著眼睛，又眨了眨，直到男人朝他攤開手。<br/>他知道該怎麼做，於是他克制住興奮到想大喊大叫的情緒，努力撫平激動到要跳出胸腔的心跳，抬起手，將自己的放入男人的掌中。<br/>在男人邁開步伐的同時，他跟上了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>這個世界和他七歲前所知的截然不同，這個世界存在魔法、巫師，存在著鬥爭與殺戮，在失去那些高科技的產品後，他的時間似乎過得更加緩慢、沉澱。<br/>Harry學會使用羊皮紙和羽毛筆來書寫，學會馴養貓頭鷹來寄信──即使他並沒有什麼可以傳遞訊息的對象──他還擁有了一隻由冬青木和鳳凰尾羽所製成的魔杖，用來施展魔法，原來他身體裡也擁有巫師的血脈，而他曾經的親人，Dursley家，全是不會魔法的麻瓜。</p><p>男人告訴他，麻瓜是比巫師要低賤、無用的人種，因為這些如螻蟻般不停生長的麻瓜，巫師才會被迫居於防護網之內，但是很快，一切都將改變。<br/>然而當Harry問起那將會是怎樣的改變時，男人卻沒有繼續為他解釋。</p><p>男人，Voldemort，是這整個魔法世界裡的王，來到這棟宅邸裡的巫師們無不對男人畢恭畢敬，在Harry看來，那甚至是畏懼且臣服的情緒，就好像那些圍著他表哥諂媚附和的狐群狗黨，因為屈服於粗暴的拳頭之下，不得不擁戴著一個暴君。<br/>但Voldemort是不一樣的，Harry趴在二樓走廊的扶手上，朝著燈火通明的大廳望去。那是場足以稱得上熱鬧的聚會，巫師們穿著黑袍，將容貌半遮半掩，低調地品嘗美酒與饗宴，卻無法掩飾那些悄悄流洩的情緒，狂喜與驕傲，就彷彿他們取得了什麼階段性的勝利。<br/>Harry一向不懂這些，男人也並未要求他參與其中。在他居住於此的這段時間裡，本就慣於小心翼翼生存的Harry適應得很好，他知道哪些東西是不該探究的，也從未因為好奇心而越過界線。</p><p>身後傳來物體拖過木板的嘎吱聲，Harry回頭，對上那隻比他整個人要長四、五倍的巨蛇。在那條蛇咧開嘴，朝他噴出薰人的腥氣時，Harry頓了那麼一兩秒，才慢吞吞地從口袋裡掏出手帕，走上前，細緻地擦了擦那條蛇滴著涎水的嘴角。在收回繡著長春藤的淡雅手帕時，那上面沾染了深紅的顏色。<br/>「Nagini，妳又偷吃了什麼東西嗎？」他偏著頭，手指輕輕點了點蛇濕潤的鼻頭，惹得那隻獵食者不滿地吐了吐舌信，「他不喜歡妳把血跡弄得到處都是。」</p><p>那條巨蛇發出威嚇般地嘶嘶聲，軀體蠕動著，將Harry圍在一個圈裡。Harry不在意地用手指撫了撫蛇腹的鱗片，跨過蛇類蜿蜒的身軀，向前邁步，不忘朝那條蛇勾了勾手指。<br/>「過來吧，Nagini，幫妳洗個澡，」他淺淺地微笑著，「妳知道的，他今天會回來。」<br/>即使無法像男人那樣聽得懂蛇的語言，Harry知道，Nagini足夠聰明到能明白他所說的每句話。果不其然，那條蛇在發出有些暴躁的嘶聲後，慢吞吞地滑行著跟上了他的腳步。</p><p>他沒有再去看一樓大廳的情況，即使這間宅邸的主人尚未歸來，那些僕人想必也不敢有絲毫出格的舉動，而他並不喜歡他們發現自己時的神情。那種混雜錯愕、難以置信，甚至是嫉妒或憤怒的情緒。<br/>畢竟他們什麼都不知道。在將Nagini拽進浴室時，Harry漫不經心地想。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>換掉在浴室裡被Nagini弄濕的衣服後，Harry在走廊撞上了男人。男人瞥了他一眼，在轉身時，朝他攤開手掌，於是Harry小跑著向前，將自己的手放上去，被男人冰冷的手指給握緊。<br/>「為什麼沒有下樓？」<br/>「你還沒有回來，」Harry猶豫了一會，小聲補充：「而且我剛才在幫Nagini洗澡。」<br/>「她會自己處理好的，Nagini沒有那麼笨。」<br/>「但是她的鱗片縫隙裡很髒，而且家庭小精靈不敢靠近她，」Harry拉著男人的手晃了晃，「你也不喜歡她把家裡弄髒不是嗎？」</p><p>男人停在蜿蜒向下的台階上，轉過身，看向立足於走廊上的Harry，即使有這樣的高度之差，男人仍然是俯視他的，畢竟他才剛剛進入能夠上魔法學校的年紀。<br/>男人的手指輕輕地撐起他的下巴，用指腹摩娑了幾下。<br/>「你不需要做這些，我的男孩……你有更重要的事必須去做。」<br/>Harry忍住了差點因此而起的顫慄，微微瞇起眼，將男人的手抱在懷裡，以不會輕易被發現的力道微乎其微地蹭了蹭。<br/>「我知道的……主人。」<br/>「來吧，看來他們已經選定了今晚的目標。」</p><p>在男人攜著Harry走進大廳時，人群為之一靜，又很快爆出更為熱烈的嗡嗡細語，那些細碎的、充滿驚奇或者質疑的討論鑽入Harry耳中，讓他不滿地皺緊眉。很快男人慵懶地坐進大廳最前方的那張絨布單人沙發，並將Harry虛虛地摟在胸前。<br/>一位罩著斗篷，配戴銀質面具的巫師走上前，虔誠地彎身，將手中那張相片交到了男人手裡，用尖銳又因興奮而過度起伏的嗓音說起了這位照片上的人物。<br/>Kingsley Shacklebolt，殘存的鳳凰會餘孽，之前一直在魔法部裡隱藏得很好，直到為了拯救即將被審判的某個鳳凰會巫師而暴露身分，目前正在逃亡中。</p><p>男人收緊了手臂，將Harry圈進懷裡，下巴抵著他的肩，溫熱的吐息就吹拂著他的耳垂。這讓Harry有些癢，不自在地想要扭動掙扎，卻不敢表現出半分。男人將照片塞進他手中，命令他拿好。<br/>「看清楚了嗎？男孩，這個人。」男人用低沉溫和的嗓音在他耳邊說著，「這將會是我們的敵人，我需要你為我找出他。」<br/>Harry的呼吸變得稍微急促，他捏緊了那張薄薄的相片，望著照片上那個激憤地朝他吶喊著什麼的人，緩緩閉上眼睛。</p><p>他感受著那股浸透身軀的危險和冷，這讓他的肉體變得很輕，輕到能飄浮在空氣中，他茫然地在空中尋覓、飛翔，只為了尋找那個陌生的巫師──他飛過了森林、大片的湖泊，最後來到破敗的小鎮，他透過小屋沒關好的窗戶鑽進去，直面那個不安地在床鋪上翻滾的巫師──最後的一秒，那位巫師彷彿預感到了危險般睜開眼，發出了恐懼的尖叫。</p><p>他無聲地墜落了，腳明明踩在堅硬的大理石地板上，雙腿卻無力地虛軟了──身後的男人用臂膀支撐住他，將他放到膝上。Harry感受到了寒冷，整個人彷彿剛從湖泊裡被打撈上來一樣，冷得發顫，全身也幾乎被汗濕了，面色慘白而虛弱，直到男人將長袍脫下，披在他身上，將他籠罩於安全的黑暗之中，他才終於停止了顫抖。<br/>「你找到他了嗎？」<br/>透過長袍穿透進來的嗓音聽起來有些怪異地沉悶，Harry點點頭，又想起男人看不見此刻的他，於是清了清喉嚨，小聲道：「找到了。」<br/>「做得很好，我的男孩。」</p><p>Harry隔著長袍，聽見那些僕人壓抑的歡呼、讚美或者語無倫次的吶喊。他在黑暗中蜷縮了手指，倚向男人的身軀，輕輕地靠上去，模糊地，他聽見男人用平穩的聲線說了些鼓舞的話語，卻聽不清楚，直到男人貼近了布料，向他詢問。<br/>「睏了？」<br/>「嗯，」仗著對方或許看不見，Harry用額頭在男人應該是胸膛的位置輕蹭，喃喃道：「我想回房間。」<br/>「那就走吧。」<br/>男人在落下話語的同時將他抱起，熟練地將他的雙腿安放在手臂上，穩穩地圈著他的腰。那件屬於男人的長袍始終沒有被揭開，不論他們穿越過了多少的人群，步上樓梯的台階，越過長廊，直到男人將他放到柔軟的床單上。</p><p>Harry在接觸到薰著淺淡香氣的絲織品時才恍惚地睜開眼，在突然變得明亮的視野中對上男人逆著光的面容。他像是睡迷糊一般抬起手，摸了摸那張白皙且俊美的臉，指尖停在那雙偶爾會閃現暗沉紅光的眼眸旁，矇矓地綻開微笑。<br/>「晚安，Voldemort。」<br/>男人握住他的手，頓了頓，動作輕柔地將那隻手塞進棉被底下，溫聲道：「晚安，Harry。」</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>這樣的事Harry早已習慣，在這次之前，他就已經這麼做過兩、三次了。順著僕人的相片或者資料去尋找目標，而在隔天，他會在預言家日報上看見屬於那個人的新聞──確定死亡，卻並不是咒語或毒藥造成的，雖然沒有外傷，軀體上卻會出現灰白色的疤痕。<br/>在Harry第一次詢問男人時，這個人說，那是僕人們所施展的惡咒，於是他相信了。<br/>從頭到尾他所做的，只是幫助男人尋找到那些需要處理乾淨的巫師，僅此而已。</p><p>和往常一樣，他留在宅邸中，就算是去到庭院裡散步，也沒有踏出魔法防護網的範圍。男人總會為他尋來新的書籍，要他閱讀、學習，並且在一段時間後考校他所吸收的知識，只要表現好就能獲得獎勵，而未到標準則會遭受懲罰。<br/>Harry的手指輕顫了一下，將泛黃的書頁翻到下一面，繼續集中精神閱讀書本上晦澀的語句。只要嘗試過一次就足夠，Harry知道，他不會讓自己再被罰第二次的。<br/>雖然擁有魔杖，也在持續學習著如何施展咒語，但Harry的魔力並不太穩定，男人的解釋是，他的體內存有別種力量，這是他的天賦也是禮物，相較之下，偶爾無法施展魔法或者咒語失敗這樣的小事，並不算什麼。</p><p>「即使不擅長魔法……我也仍然是一位巫師嗎？」<br/>當男人翻閱著那整疊他所完成的羊皮紙作業時，Harry等在書桌旁，終於忍不住躊躇地問，他的聲音微小，然而在安靜的室內卻顯得格外響亮。在男人抬頭望過來時，Harry迅速地垂下頭，彷彿對地毯上那塊有些燒焦的痕跡產生了莫大的興趣。<br/>「你當然是巫師，Harry。」男人輕聲說著，抬起的手放到他頭頂，隨意地撫摸，揉亂了那頭本就桀驁不馴的黑髮，「如果你不是巫師，我甚至不會將你帶離那棟房子。」<br/>Harry用鞋底蹭了蹭地毯，咕噥：「我以為你更想要的……是我的那股力量。」</p><p>男人沒有說話，卻停止了手部的動作，然而在男人準備將手收回時，Harry卻迅速地握住了那隻手，小心地環住了，貼在自己臉頰邊。<br/>「我會很乖的，主人，只要是你希望的，我都會完成。」Harry淺淺地吸了一口氣，眨著那雙綠眼睛，「所以……所以，我可以……去那所學校嗎？」<br/>男人抬起他的臉，望著他期待又雀躍的神情，溫和卻殘忍地微笑了。</p><p>「誰和你說的？Hogwarts的事。」<br/>Harry無措地退了一步，臉卻被那隻手更用力地箝制住了，忍不住疼到有些臉色發白，「我、我只是，在書上看到的。」<br/>「我給你的書裡並沒有提到魔法學校的事情，親愛的男孩。」男人俯身，那雙深色眼瞳裡有猩紅的暗芒閃爍，「現在，告訴我，是誰──你不會希望我生氣的，對吧？」</p><p>「是、是……」Harry的唇微微顫抖，「我不小心聽到Malfoy先生和Parkinson先生在討論他們的孩子，說那兩個孩子快從學校結束學期回家了……」<br/>「我不喜歡有人在這棟房子裡說多餘的話或做多餘的事，Harry。」男人鬆開手，看著Harry踉蹌地被自己的腳絆倒，跌坐在地上，「你知道的，你的情況特殊，魔法學校並不適合你。」</p><p>「但是──」Harry的手指捉握著空氣，茫然地抬起頭，凝視著男人，目光卻並沒有聚焦。<br/>「你需要的知識，都由我來教導，Harry，你能向我索取一切，我都能應允──」男人朝他攤開手掌，在他將手放上去時握緊，使勁讓他重新站起來。<br/>「但我不能離開這裡。」Harry失落地補完男人的話。<br/>「是的，你只能在我身邊──因為你是如此地珍貴，你是魔法世界裡最特殊的巫師，即使你並沒有意識到。這樣的你只能屬於我。」</p><p>男人的嗓音低沉暗啞，彷彿蛇類發出的嘶聲，令Harry忍不住顫抖起來──他跨前一步，將自己埋進男人的胸膛，並且在這個人推拒之前，搶先將手環過對方的腰際。<br/>他只是，在此時此刻，需要一點有別以往的慰藉。<br/>男人沒有推開他，卻也沒有給予任何回應，只是任由他撒嬌似地賴在身上許久後，才終於將他扯下。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>男人不定時地會餵他喝下一些顏色古怪、氣味難聞的魔藥，告訴他這是為他的體質特製的藥劑，對他有好處。Harry無法得知那些魔藥的確切效果，畢竟他身上似乎從未有過什麼明顯的改變，連生長都要比一般人來得緩慢。<br/>依然，時不時地，他會需要為男人「尋找」一、兩個巫師，掃除煩惱，而男人從不吝於給予他獎勵。他能獲得最新的書本、魔法器物，以及飛天掃帚，雖然飛翔的範圍永遠只在宅邸周圍，但這仍然是最能令他感到開心的運動。</p><p>就這樣，時光流逝，他的生活平穩得似乎從來沒有發生過巨大的變化，卻比以前活在Dursley家的日子要來得隨心所欲。雖然缺乏同齡的玩伴，但他還有Nagini，還有男人陪著他，讓他不再感受到寂寞或被忽視的情緒。<br/>十三歲的他身高依舊沒有到達男人的胸膛，卻已經讀完了宅邸內的所有藏書，而男人所教導的魔咒都被他牢記於心。對這樣平淡的生活他並無不滿，只是偶爾會在無事可做的午後長久地凝視著窗外，幻想這片圍繞著宅邸的森林之外擁有怎樣的風景。</p><p>會撿到那本破舊的書籍，完全是個巧合的意外。那天男人剛結束一場重要的會議，那些僕人陸續從壁爐離開宅邸，而Harry在路過客廳時，發現了那本被遺留在沙發上的書籍。<br/>這本書籍的樣式他並不熟悉，封面上也沒有書名，於是他選擇撿起那本書，將它翻開。這似乎並不是一本正式出版的書，而是某個人所整理的手記，字跡過於靈動，偶爾有些潦草，能感覺得出這本書的主人性格較為跳脫。<br/>他在上面發現了許多關於珍稀魔法生物或怪獸的描述，於是饒有趣味地窩在沙發上看了起這本書，直到作者描寫到了某樣東西──Obscurus，一種由巫師身上誕生的能量。</p><p>這種靈體擁有強大的黑魔法力量，當年幼的巫師遭到迫害，不斷壓抑魔法的正常釋放，就會有相當大的可能轉化為Obscurus。這種能量只要情緒失控就可能被釋放出來，不僅會造成毀滅性的破壞，還有能力殺害麻瓜，甚至是巫師。<br/>Harry顫抖的手指劃過最後一行字──被Obscurus殺害的人，身上會留有灰白色的獨特疤痕。</p><p>他倏然起身，不顧那本掉到地毯上的書本，驚慌地逃回臥室。他環顧自己布置精緻的房間，寬敞舒適的床，整齊的書桌，沙發躺椅，以及巨大的衣櫥──他跑向衣櫥，打開，爬了進去後，又將門輕輕地闔上，讓自己陷入令人安心的黑暗中。<br/>他環抱起雙膝，搖晃著身體閉上眼。</p><p>──不會是這樣的，不可能，他才不是那種恐怖的生物，他是巫師，是正常的巫師。<br/>然而他想起，男人無數次地說提起過，他是特別的。</p><p>──被殺害的人身上會留有疤痕，所以那些被預言家日報刊登了照片的人，都是被他殺死的嗎？<br/>他回憶著男人輕撫他頭頂，溫和地說著，希望他不要那麼快長大的話語。</p><p>──Obscurus所寄宿的巫師，壽命一般不會超過十歲。<br/>他舔了舔舌根，彷彿又嘗到了那些魔藥古怪的味道……這幾年裡，他的身高似乎不再成長，頭髮也只修剪過了一次。</p><p>──他不知道自己該相信什麼了。</p><p>彷彿經過了一整個世紀那麼久，衣櫥的門才被拉開，光明重新回到他的世界。<br/>男人伸手，將毫不反抗的他抱出來，放在床上，有些粗魯地用絲綢被單抹了抹他的臉，直到這時Harry才發覺自己原來在哭泣。<br/>「看看你又給我造成了什麼麻煩。」男人的嗓音有些不悅的陰沉，讓Harry不解地眨著濕潤的睫毛，男人嘖的一聲，抬手指向窗外，於是Harry的視線也跟著看去──<br/>庭院裡的雕塑幾乎都碎裂了，花圃如同被暴風雨給肆虐過一般，花瓣和枝葉落了一地，更遠一點的溫室整個都塌了。</p><p>Harry愣愣地看著，良久後才回過頭，對上男人瞇起眼責備的眼神，忍不住就縮了縮肩膀，把雙腳也塞進了棉被底下。<br/>「那些是……」<br/>「是你做的。」<br/>「我？」Harry難以置信地倒抽一口氣，「但我──」<br/>「你看到了不是嗎？」男人俯身，掌心貼著他的臉頰，語氣輕柔，「你從來不是個蠢笨的巫師，Harry。」<br/>Harry望進那雙深邃的眼底，忽然又眨了眨眼，眨落了兩滴淚水，他抽泣：「但我、我不想要──那些人，全部都是因為我……還有、還有……」</p><p>他哭著哭著，將自己的臉埋進男人的長袍裡，彷彿洩憤一般地將淚水、鼻涕全部一股腦地沾上去，一邊嗚嗚地呼喊：「我還不想、不想死──」<br/>「你不會死。」<br/>「你騙人──那本手記上說我只能活到十歲……」<br/>「但你現在已經十三歲了，不是嗎？」男人強硬地捏著他的下巴，讓他抬起頭，有些嫌惡地盯著他哭得一塌糊塗的臉看，「我會讓你繼續活下去的。」<br/>「真的嗎？」Harry哽咽地問著，悄悄揪緊了男人的長袍。<br/>「黑魔王從來不屑於欺騙，男孩。」</p><p>Harry悶悶地應了一聲，又吸了吸鼻子，「我不想那麼快就離開你。」<br/>男人安靜了許久，久到Harry哭累了，開始迷迷糊糊地閉上眼昏昏欲睡時，他才再度聽見男人開口，聲音很輕，卻用力地敲進了他心底。<br/>「我說過，你是屬於我的──從來沒有人能夠從黑魔王手中偷走東西，即便是死神，也不被允許。」</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>獲知真相對於Harry的生活來說似乎並沒有多大的改變，他日常的活動範圍依舊被限制在這片森林裡，每天仍有許多功課需要完成，但他同時也多了一項新的作業，學習控制情緒。<br/>在Harry得知自己的能力之前，他其實一直都做得挺好，畢竟他的能力只在某些場合裡使用。在擠滿他所不喜歡的人的大廳裡，聽著吵鬧的竊竊私語，總會讓他感到煩躁與不耐，這時給予他引導的是男人低沉的嗓音，是男人輕輕摟著他的力道，因此他很少會有魔法失控的機會。</p><p>Harry接受了自己的身分，接受了這份力量，也接受了男人對自己的需要。<br/>他是屬於Voldemort的，就如這個人所說。</p><p>十六歲時，Harry進行了一場魔法儀式，用以確保他並不會因為Obscurus的力量而早早地消亡。<br/>他們站在陰冷、潮濕的地牢裡，男人緊緊地握住他的手，而他握住了自己的魔杖，指向那個據說是自願奉獻的僕人──Harry並不知道那張銀質面具底下是誰，漆黑的斗篷也將這個人的全身籠罩住了。</p><p>「現在，唸出那道咒語……男孩。」絲滑的、如同蛇類嘶啞的細語落在他耳邊，而Harry聽從了命令。<br/>一道綠光照亮了黑暗的空間，在結束後，那名巫師倒下了，Harry知道他將永遠不會再爬起來。而置於石桌之上的小金匣掛墜，如同獲得了足以蛻變的能量般，開始閃爍起蠱惑人心的光彩。</p><p>Harry喘息著鬆開手，任由魔杖落至地面，他有些冷，卻不知道這種情緒是為何而起，只能惶然地用雙臂抱住自己。他看著男人走上前，拾起金色的墜鍊，如同欣賞一般握在手中把玩，接著套入了自己的脖頸。<br/>那瞬間，彷彿有什麼力量將他們連接在一起，Harry過於急促地喘息著，有些暈眩與激動，他的胸口發燙，耳邊似乎聽見了屬於另一人的心跳聲，穩定而踏實地落在他心尖。</p><p>「你的靈魂由我來保管，Harry。」<br/>他愣愣地仰頭，望著男人走近他，握住他的手抬到與視線齊平的位置，將一枚形狀古樸，圓環是蛇形的戒指緩慢套入他的拇指。<br/>「這是屬於我們家族的戒指，象徵曾經高貴的血統……現在由你保管，Harry。」男人俯下身，以幾乎將他摟進懷中的姿勢，唇貼著他的耳邊低語，「這裡面同樣藏有我的一片靈魂，我相信你……會以生命來保護它。」<br/>Harry顫抖著捉緊了男人的袍角，用微弱的聲音堅定地道：「我會的。」</p><p>男人沒有再說話，只是就著這樣的姿勢讓他們兩人繼續靠在一起，像是在細細感受那股將他們聯繫在一起的能量，他們的靈魂被攜帶在彼此身上，將永遠不能被分開。<br/>那股激盪在胸口的情緒彭湃得令人難以承受，Harry不知道該如何訴說這樣的心情，喜悅、珍惜、惶恐，卻又有種塵埃落定般的安心。他攀附著對方長袍的手指撫摸著向上，來到領口，頸側，然後是男人近乎完美的下顎弧度，他有些匆忙地墊起腳尖，卻不知自己是在渴望尋求些什麼。</p><p>男人握住了他不安分地四處游移的手，貼在唇邊，恍若給予了他一個親吻。熱度自指尖蔓延開來，Harry茫然地眨眼，又眨了眨，有些不解為何自己的心跳會快得像要迸出胸口那樣。他不知道自己凝視對方的眼中是否透漏了什麼，但男人似乎因此被逗樂了，淡色的唇微微牽動，形成一個隱約的微笑。<br/>他認真地望著男人彎腰，朝他湊近，緩慢地，慢到Harry開始惱恨他們為何有著這麼多的身高差距──直到那個吻落在他額角。<br/>他淺淺地抽氣，踮起的腳尖有些不穩地晃了晃，撞進男人懷裡。</p><p>「這是什麼？」Harry問。<br/>「一個吻。」男人回答。<br/>「為什麼……要吻我？」Harry的唇顫了顫，吞下了更多的疑問，他覺得自己更想問的是，為什麼他們的吻不是嘴碰著嘴的，就像Petunia阿姨和Vernon姨丈那樣。<br/>男人順了順他額前的亂髮，輕聲道：「紀念一個開始。」<br/>Harry握住男人的手，放在面頰邊蹭了蹭，動作自如，就像他始終在做的那樣。</p><p>「既然是開始，那麼以後還會有嗎？」<br/>「……大概，會的。」<br/>「那下次……」Harry咬著下唇，之後搖搖頭，撲進男人懷中，張開雙手緊緊地抱住這個人，享受被男人清冷的氣息給包圍的感受。他沒有將那句話說完，因為或許下次，他會比男人更加主動地，開始另一個親吻。</p><p>男人低聲的笑迴盪在寂靜的室內，Harry靜靜聽著，直到這個人再度開口，彷彿一個應允的許諾。<br/>「下次。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-END<br/>Obscurus=闇黑怨靈(來自怪獸與牠們的產地的設定)</p><p>一個因為黑暗方早早勝利所以沒有過多血腥與鬥爭出現的故事，<br/>Harry很小就被黑魔王豢養了所以來不及建立自己的價值觀，<br/>他不覺得為魔王使用力量有哪裡不對，<br/>反正在他眼裡最重要的就是Voldemort，再來Nagini，其他一切都不太重要。</p><p>最後祝魔王生日快樂!!以及大家新年快樂^O^/<br/>兩人沒有直接的仇恨，雖然Harry父母大概仍然是死於黑暗方手裡，<br/>但因為沒有預言兩人並沒有過多的糾結。</p><p>Voldemort欣賞並承認Harry的力量，<br/>對他來說如果將來需要一個伴侶的話從小養大的Harry會是最合心意的←<br/>大概就是以這樣的心態所以才會有最後的那個親吻吧，<br/>就像魔王說的，這將是個開始──而他們的故事還會繼續。</p><p>以及魔王在這裡只會有一個Horcrux，<br/>Harry同樣也是，而魔王信任Harry的力量會保護好他的靈魂所以不會再繼續撕裂更多的靈魂了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>